


Starry Sky

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coughing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Logan comes home one night to an unusual sight, and a unwanted suprise.





	Starry Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is at the end, I hope you enjoy!

Logan rubbed his eyes tiredly, it was late, all of the rest of the scientists having already left to their respective homes. He knew he should head home, he wanted to see Virgil. He hadn't been up when Logan left in the morning, and hadn't texted him all day, so all Logan wanted to do was be with him.

Logan stretched, standing up to gather his stuff before heading out of the astrological dome. The sun was low on the horizon, reds and oranges danced across it like fire. Logan smiled up at the sky, a few stray stars emerging from the view. He wondered if Virgil was looking at it too. 

Logan arrived at his apartment building, quickly jogging up the stairs to his apartment. He was home. 

When Logan unlocked the door the apartment was dark, only slightly illuminated by the open window to the now dark blue sky. 

Logan walked to their shared bedroom, and upon entering noticed Virgil curled up on his side of the bed. Logan smiled, Virgil was finally going to get a full nights rest. He was glad. 

Although it was quite early for Logan to want to sleep, only 8:30, Logan slipped into his pajamas, and slid into bed next to Virgil. 

Logan cuddled in next to him, wrapping a one arm around him, so it rested on Virgil's chest.

Logan closed his eyes feeling the rise and fall of his boyfriend's breathing. 

In, out. In, out. In. In, in, out.

Logan frowned, that wasn't right. Virgil's breath was inconsistent and shallow. He withdrew his arm, sitting up, and right before Logan could check on Virgil, he started to cough.

Virgil sat up, gasping for breath in between coughing fits. A pained expression painted his face. 

When the fit had calmed down, Logan turned to Virgil. "You're sick? Storm cloud why didn't you tell me?" 

Virgil shrugged weakly, "I knew you were going to be busy today, and I didn't want you to worry" 

Logan brushed a strand of hair out of Virgil's eyes before saying sincerely, "I want to worry, I love you too much not to. Please let me worry about you Vee."

Virgil rasped out, his voice weak, "Okay Stardust. Okay." Virgil lay his head on Logan's chest, the soothing rise and fall of his breathing slowly slipped Virgil into a gentle sleep.

Under the starry nights sky an astrologer held his boyfriend close, as he wondered what surprises tomorrow might hold.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt -   
Can I request an analogical sickfic: Logam has been very busy at work all day, so he hasn't really talked to Virgil at all. He comes home and sees Virgil is already asleep, even though it's only 8:30. Tired, he climbs into bed and notices that Virgil's breathing isn't steady as normal. Just as he's about to check on him, Virgil starts coughing. "You're sick? Why didn't you tell me?" "I knew you were going to be busy and I didn't want you to worry" "I want to worry, I love you too much not to"


End file.
